


Sign Me A Secret, I'll Sign You Mine

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: The Sign 'Verse [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Why? Tell me why, and I'll drop it. I just can handle H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N, he froze then continued signing. I'm just not going. Did something happen to make you hate Halloween? You can tell me anything. Loki stared at her for what felt like an eternity. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, I can't' just before storming out of the library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NOT ACTUAL RAPE JUST THE MENTIONING OF IT!
> 
> This was supposed to be updated yesterday... I'm sorry for the wait.

Darcy and Loki's relationship skyrocketed through the sky. Niether of them have ever been happier. But the fact that doesn't know a single thing about his past bothers her. She knows that he needs to be ready to share. Darcy just doesn't want him to be carrying a burden. 

"So, Darcy, will you go?" Jane asked interrupting her. 

"Huh? Where?" 

"To Pepper's Halloween party. Its tomorrow night." Jane let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Hells yeah!" She replied soundly. ""Pepper's parties are always the best." 

"You should take Loki as your date." Jane suggested. 

"I don't know about that. He doesn't do parties."

"He knows everyone going." 

"Let's be honest," Darcy said. "Dragging Loki along against his will nonetheless is a disaster waiting to happen." 

"Wade and Vanessa are coming." Jane reminded her best friend. "Maybe that'll ease his decision." 

"Maybe," Darcy's voice trailed off. "I'll see you after class." 

"Bye." 

The thought of Loki attending as her date made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Sure everyone knows they are together,  but I'll be their first public appearence together! 

After class Darcy immediately went on the search for Loki. Should she really call a search if she knew where he'd be. At the library. "Nerd," She laughed as soon as she spotted him surrounded by his fortress of books. 

 _Hey, lover boy_ she signed her greeting. 

_Hello D-A-R-C-Y_

_I was thinking,_ she signed hesitantly. _Would you like to be my date to Pepper's party._

 _No_ he signed immediately. 

"Why?" She groaned aloud. "Please, come  with me." 

_No._

_Why?_

_No._

_Why? Tell me why, and I'll drop it._

_I just can handle H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N,_ he froze then continued signing. _I'm just not going._

_Did something happen to make you hate Halloween? You can tell me anything._

Loki stared at her for what felt like an eternity. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, I can't' just before storming out of the library. 

Darcy's stomach dropped. It was the same feeling she experienced when she was told Loki is deaf. Darcy fucked up somehow, yet she doesn't know the reason why. Without wasting anymore time she left the library in hope to catch up with Loki.  

 Darcy immediately dreaded heading out the main door because he was greeted by Thor. "Hello Darcy." 

"Hi, I'll see you during break." She dodged around him. "I'm sort of busy here." 

"Chasing Loki?" Thor grinned. 

"How'd you know?" She asked sheepishly. 

"I just saw him head that way." Thor pointed east. "He seemed upset." 

"I don't know why.. he's so infuriating at times." 

"Be paitent with him." Thor gripped her shoulder. "He's been through a lot." 

"Why does he hate Halloween? He tried to tell, but he choked." 

"It isn't my place to speak on his behalf, Darcy." 

"I need to find him now." Darcy excused herself. Once she reached the end of the hall her phone buzzed. 

 

From: WadeTheBabe 

Hey pretty mama! I just saw Loki rush over to his car. I thought you should know.

 

To: WadeTheBabe

Thank you! Thank you!

 

From: WadeTheBabe

Anytime pretty mama! 

 

Darcy bolted to the parking lot. Sprinting past people she knows for a fact calling her insane. Darcy let out a sigh of relief when she saw Loki's car still in it's parking spot. 

She pulled the door handle, it didn't budge. Darcy cursed herself. She manicaly tapped the glass hoping to catch his attention. She heard the locks open and settled herself beside him. 

"Loki, just speak to me-" Her sentence was cut off when she realized he's crying."Something did happen to you, didn't it?" 

Loki raised his hands to speak, but couldn't stop them from shaking. Darcy placed her hands over his. "Speak to me." 

"I really want to tell you.. it's too hard." Loki's voice was strained. 

"Let's make a compromise," She smiled softly. "I'll tell you something I've never told anyone. If after that telling me is too hard I'll drop it." 

Loki nodded his head silently. 

"When I was fourteen, my virginity was taken away from me." Darcy couldn't dare make eye contact with Loki. "I was ashamed. At myself for allowing it to happen. I still have nightmares. ..but I'm okay. I've moved on. It was hard convincing myself I was the victim, but I came through." 

Loki pressed a kiss against her mouth. "You are very strong. How I wish 

"It-it was the night it happened." He swallowed hard. "The night I was taken away from my real parents." 

Her grip on his hand tightened. "You could stop if you want to." 

"No, I want you to know. You deserve that much, Darcy." He smiled sadly. "I don't remember much, but I do remember when the police arrived." 

"They were arrested? Why?" 

"Drug abuse. Damn bastards were cocaine addicts. Someone notified the police that they saw 'suspicious substance that resembled drugs.' when they were beening handed candy. They were right." 

"How old were you?" Darcy asked painfully. 

"Just about six." 

"I'm sorry." She tightened her hold onto his hands. 

"When the police officers arrived my birth mother ordered me to help hide her precious stash." Loki spat with distaste. "I made the misfortunate mistake of accidently pouring a bag onto myself." 

Darcy felt her eyes water, "Loki.." 

"My father," Loki glared. "Didn't like it. So he held my hand, and bent it backwards until a sharp snapping sound filled our ears. He broke my wrist."

"That fucking bastard." Darcy commented. "You were a child! That's not fair!" 

"He had time to break my wrist with the police standing behind the door. I guess it was me crying out in pain that caused them to break down the door. One of the female officer noticed my limp hand.

'I'm officer Frigga.' I read her lips. Then she asked about my hand-" 

"Your currently mom found you?" 

"Yes, I'm so grateful for her. That night that very moment I was trembling in both pain and fear. I didn't know what to do. I looked over to my mother for a split second for guidance. I couldn't sign with one hand, at that time I barely knew how to sign with both. But a split second was all the officer ever needed to piece things together. It was also all my dad needed to run up to me and slap me across the face calling me 'traitor.'"

Darcy gasped, her tears pickled her eyes as the poured out. "That's horrible." 

"Three officers tased him at the spot," Lomj continued. "I've never seen my dad so weak before he was always so strong. Honestly, it made me happy. Frigga carried me out of there, and went with me all the way to the hospital where should found out I am deaf. Eventually, she adopted me." 

Darcy wrapped him up in a hug. Sobbing into his chest. "We won't go to the party. I want to spend my entire day with you." 

"I could never say no to an offer like that." He smiled cheekily. "I love you, Darcy."

"I love you too, Loki." 

Her boyfriend wiped away her tears, "How about we leave head home?" 

"Home sounds great right now." Darcy managed to return the smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave a comment ♡♡


End file.
